


Unlikely Ally

by Asraella



Series: Summer Angst Microfics [12]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Gen, Little Mello & Near, Wammy House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Near is the target of someone's cruelty & finds help from the one person he never thought he would.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River
Series: Summer Angst Microfics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771870
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Unlikely Ally

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Lovely [gaamagirl565](https://gaamagirl565.tumblr.com/)'s request for Near and the prompt "I've never hate someone as much as I hate you right now."

Near crouched with the stillness of a statue, but he felt like his bones were shaking within his skin. For someone that valued directness, this was certainly more than he had bargained for, a cruelness he didn’t think was possible, especially without provocation.

His house of cards was knocked down and mixed together, at least 15 decks worth, in one confusing sprawl across the floor. Every blank puzzle he owned, some passed down to him that once belonged to L, were heaped in a pile in the corner of his room. His robot army, his personal soldiers, lay dismembered and left in slaughter among the rest of his toys. Atop it all were his Legos, demolished structures save for a few sections that kept their integrity.

This had been a horrific sight to be greeted by. However, tangible things, for the most part, could be sorted and repaired. No real damage had been done and he could get past it. It may have even been a forgivable act if given the right apologies. If it had stopped there, perhaps he could find a way to let it all go.  
There was one vandalism Near couldn’t let go. He snuffled and blinked back the rare tears that formed in his eyes as he carefully handled the paper that had been torn into jagged pieces. 

This would be the most important puzzle he would ever try to piece back together.

“What the hell happened in here? It looks like a toy junkyard. What? Did a tornado hit?” Mello scrunched his face and slide his teeth back and forth against each other. “One thing’s for damn sure. I’m not cleaning it up.”

Near turned his ghostly face up at Mello and wiped his nose on his sleeve. “I’ve never hated someone as much as I hate you right now.”

Mello’s eyes widened. “You think I did this? Why would I do this?”

“You were angry that I got the top score on the latest test we took. I know you worked hard and I still did better than you, but did you have to do this?” He dropped his eyes to the paper he was desperately trying to put back together.

“Is that…”

“Yes, the only picture I have of my mother.”

Mello knelt down in front of Near. “Ok, I think you’re a little asshole, but I would never do this. Not even to you.”

Near didn’t look up or acknowledge Mello’s words.

“I’ll see if Linda will help me steal some tape from the arts and crafts room. Then I will help you clean this mess up, ok?”

“Thank you Mello.” His words shook as he continued to fight back his sorrow.

“Don’t think this makes us friends, we’re not.”

“I know, but I will never forget this. I will return the favor one day.”

Mello scoffed over his shoulder, “Like I’m ever going to need your help with a picture.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading!   
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/).


End file.
